Talk:Myotismon (Adventure)
They went to the world where dreams come true because blackwargreymon closed the gate to the digital world which was located in Highten View Terrace. 01:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) see this article. i also think that blackwargreymon's closing of the gate may have no effect at all. Please recycle Was this added by a vandal who tried to protect himself by making a hidden threat warning?--Jack's Posse Fic 01:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's a prominent part that is in the episode. You really should not edit an article about a subject (in this case, the character of Myotismon from Digimon Adventure) unless you are familiar with that subject. 02:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::For your convenience, here, at 2:02. Again, DO NOT EDIT ARTICLES unless you have checked the primary sources. 02:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I am very familiar with the subject, it's just that I haven't seen the episodes since they were on Jetix (ABC Family/Toon Disney). I only started rewatching 01/02 episodes a few days ago, and had only rewatched the MaloMyotismon arc in my recent rewatches-- 11:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Then, no, you are not familiar with the subject. Again, CHECK THE SOURCES before making accusations of vandalism. 18:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Can someone please add the parts with his relation to Oikawa. Thank you :) Draft By reabsorbing his Alpha Bats (which had been consuming every energy source they could find), Myotismon resurrects as VenomMyotismon at 6 seconds past 6:06 PM. Though his body was destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, Myotismon's "spirit" endured and exploited Yukio Oikawa by possessing him and setting in motion the events of Digimon Adventure 02, three years later. Digimon Adventure 02 When his survival is revealed in the last few episodes of the series, Myotismon is revealed to have influenced Oikawa to create Mummymon and Arukenimon and then manipulate Ken Ichijouji to becoming the Digimon Emperor while providing him the means to create the Black Rings and the Control Spires. But after Ken becomes good and the plot to destroy the Destiny Stones fails, Myotismon changes his plans by arranging Control Spires to appearein the real world and wild Digimon were released, causing worldwide panic. As the DigiDestined of Japan leave to send the Digimon back, Myotismon, through Oikawa, lured several unsuspecting children into being implanted with replica Dark Spores with the intend of using them to recreate his physical form. On December 31, 2002, Oikawa tried to open a portal to the Digital World by using the same cards Myotismon had used to get to the Real World, but due to Myotismon's influence has him bring everyone to the Realm of Dreams. There, once his identity is revealed by Gatomon, Myotismon leaves Oikawa's body and absorbed the Dark Flowers that grew out of the implanted children to assume the form of MaloMyotismon. After a lengthly final battle, Myotismon is rendered a "spirit" again as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode uses Giga Crusher to completely destroy the fiend for good. Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time A copy of the original created by Quartzmon, Myotismon leads an army of clones of himself to fight the gathered DigiDestined, Digimon Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Data Squad, Digimon Hunters. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Myotismon was revived by Millenniummon and instructed to keep two of the DigiDestined prisoner. Upon facing Ryo Akiyama, Myotismon praised Millenniumon's power and declared he would cut off Ryo's head and send it to his master as tribute. Attacks *'Grisly Wing' (Night Raid): Summons his Alpha Bats (born from his own data) to attack or gather data from his victims. *'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Creates a red energy stream that he can throw out like a whip. *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream): Sends out a black translucent ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. Other forms The name "Myotismon" refers only to the Ultimate form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Myotismon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. Myotismon, however, is the form he is first encountered in. Category:Antagonists in some scenes Google disagrees with this edit, and more to the point, "in some scenes Myotismon does X" is one clause and thus does not need to be further broken up with commas. Having a comma every three words makes the passage sound very stuttered, and I say that as someone with a tendency to put way too many commas in a passage. Can I please get an admin decision on this? 21:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) MaloMyotismon How come the MaloMyotismon paragraph is invisible except in Edit Mode? What exactly is the reason for it disappearing? Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 03:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :It's right there on the page. Use the code editor, not the RTE. 05:05, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Well unless I go into Edit Mode, only the stub thing is there, the paragraph is visible there but invisible here, and there was some sort of code there saying something like "present tense for present events". If you mean we're supposed to speak in the present tense, the whole article speaks in past tense so why only MaloMyotismon? I'll change it back and if you hide it again I'll simply change it to present tense. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 04:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::The whole article does not use past tense, just the parts that are depicted as "past events" within the show. Per the wiki MoS, use present tense for events depicted as in the present. Do not edit war. 05:28, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Transliteration In the infobox, why is his name transliterated as "Vamdemon" when ン = "n"? Shouldn't it be "Vandemon"? :Because it's not a transliteration, but the actual Japanese name. "Vamdemon" is the spelling given in the Digimon Reference Book, and we stick to that no matter what. 01:33, February 23, 2014 (UTC)/22:33, February 22, 2014 (Brasília) ::Okay, thank you. Damaijin (talk) 23:43, February 23, 2014 (UTC)